


Willing Slave

by NamineNobodyKiari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineNobodyKiari/pseuds/NamineNobodyKiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes the sound of becoming a slave a little to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Boy, Dudley has a paper due when classes start back up, go o the library and get it done. Your freak classes start back up soon and it hasn't even been started." "Yes Uncle Vernon. What is the papwe on may I ask?" "Slavery in Britain, now go." Harry rushed out of the door happy to get out of the house, even to just go to the library. Within a half hour he was able to find the necessary books he would need to write the paper and even make a mural to get him extra credit. While reading through the books several things about it peaked his interest, so he made a decision to order a couple books on wizarding slavery when he got back home. After he had typed up the paper and printed it out he printed up some pictures to use in the mural. When he was finished he packed his things and headed home. When he walked in he handed his cousin the paper and said "I'll be up in my room making a mural to go with it for extra credit." "Yes, very good. And boy, don't be trying anything freaky on it." "Yes Uncle Vernon, I know." Harry wasn't sure exactly how to go about ordering books from the wizarding world but he knew Hermione would so he wrote a brief note and sent it with Hedwig.

* * *

'Mione,

I'm curious about some things in the wizarding world

and would like to order some books on the subject.

However I don;t know how to place an order or even

what books they would have on said subject,

I know you are probably my best bet, please help.

Harry

* * *

About an hour later Hedwig came back through the window carrying a small box and a note.

* * *

Harry,

It's so nice yo hear that you've taken an interest

in something enough to read about it. Here are the

catalogs to all the bookstores I know and

order forms for each. Good luck ans I hope you

find what you are looking for.

Hermione

* * *

He opened the box and picked up the first catalog and started looking through it. He found two books and marked them on the order form; Wizarding Slavery History and The Pros and Cons of Slavery in the Wizarding World. Then he saw the catalog from Flourish and Blotts and decided to leave that one out of his orders, that's when he noticed the address on the third catalog said Knockturn Alley. He quickly went through it finding more useful books and but them on the order form; The How-tos of Wizard Slavery, Spells for the Slave and Master, and Popular Contracts and Rules of Slavery. After calculating the cost from each store he wrote a note to Gringott's to transfer the proper funds to each store then sent Hedwig with all three items.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry had read through each book carefully before deciding that it would be perfect for him. So when he stepped onto the platform he was ready to look for the perfect person for him. When he looked around he saw a couple possibilities, he was seriously contemplating Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff when he saw the plash of platinum blond, Draco Malfoy was perfect as long as he didn't have the dark mark. After finding an empty compartment he put his things away and went under his invisibility cloak then went in search of the Slytherin's group. He was in luck when he found the Slytherin, he had a group of first years around him with a couple looking at his arms. So staying under his cloak he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell causing Draco's sleeve to slide up his arm, after seeing his clear arm Harry went back to the compartment and put his cloak away.

He then put on his robes for school before sitting down and watching the scenery. He knew he'd rather have Draco then Jayden, they might be identical twins but Jayden was a total dick. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear the compartment door open or the footsteps into the compartment, the thing that finally got his attention was the door slamming close. He jumped turning to face the newcomer. "Jayden." He said with obvious disgust. "Harry," His voice dripping with lust "I just had to come see my favorite little Gryffindor before we got to the castle." "First off I'm not little, and second I'm not yours, and I can't wait to get as far away from your obnoxious ass as humanly possible, if I could I would change schools to get away from you." "I'm happy to hear you think about me and my ass so much." He said seemingly oblivious to the tones or even words. "Merlin you're unbearable Jayden, you sicken me, Just the sound of your voice makes me want to scream." "I'll keep that in mind, but I'm just curious, if my voice makes you want to scream what will my dick in your ass make you want to do?" he said with a smirk just before Draco entered. "There you are Jayden, why are you in here with Potter? And why does he look like that? Nevermind, lets go, Blaise is waiting for us."

Right as he was pulling the other blonde out they heard an annoying voice behind them. "Well if it isn't the ferrets of Slytherin." "Well if it isn't the weasel and bookworm of Gryffindor." "Sod off Malfoy." "Make me Weasel." "Oi! Both of you just shut up. And Jayden go jump off the train." With that he shut the door in the blonds' faces and turned back to the window to watch the scenery again. Ron and Hermione could tell he just wanted to be left alone so they began a conversation over nothing important. Harry just kept thinking about what Jayden had said to him, why had he acted that way? It was just weird, and he hated it.

Before long the train was stopping and the students were choosing their carriages that would bring them up. Harry let himself be lead by Hermione to one that already seated Luna, Neville, Ron, and Ginny. During the trip up he just kept thinking about what this year would include and missed Hermione's rantings.


	3. Chapter 2

After the opening feast Harry escaped as soon he could, he didn't want to listen to Hermione stating facts about the stupid tournament nor did he want to listen to Ron complaining that he wouldn't be able to compete. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the other person in the corridor before he walked head first into him. "Watch where you're going Potter." Harry glanced up noticing for the first time that it was Draco. "Malfoy, just the person I was hoping to find."

"I think you're looking for brother, I can go get Jay for you now." he started walking away only stopping when Harry called out "No Draco, I meant you, please hear me out." Draco turned back around at the sound of his name and nodded for Harry to continue. "Well you see, I had to do some research for my cousin, a muggle, and I became interested in the topic. So I ordered some wizard books on the subject. And well I thought about the people I knew that could help and have knowledge on the subject. It said in one of the books that it was popular in pureblood society, so thinking it all over I realized you would be the best candidate."

"Well out with it, what's the subject that has our savior so enchanted that he would actually read a book?" he asked with a smirk. Harry looked down blushing and muttering his answer. Draco of course course couldn't understand and said "What Potter? You'll have to speak clearly and a little louder if you hope to ever be understood."

"I I said slavery." Draco chuckled turning back around "Yeah I think you definitely wanted my brother." "No, please Draco," Harry kneeled "I'll prove to you that this is what I want, with you." Draco looked back to see the raven on his knees and suddenly a thought ran through his mind, _Imagine the power I'd have with the "Chosen One" bowing down to me_ , and nothing was a bigger turn on for a Malfoy than power. Draco looked down the hallway both ways seeing seeing and hearing no one. "Fine Potter, suck me off. If it's good enough I'll plan when and where we can we meet up to discuss the terms or this arrangement."

Harry nodded and when Draco stepped closer he reached up undoing his belt then button and zipper. Licking his lips nervously he slowly reached in pulling out the blonde's already hard card and licked the tip making him shiver. Then he took just the head into his mouth. When Draco raked his hand through Harry's hair and grabbed tightly he took it as the encouragement it was meant to be and slowly took more of it into his mouth sucking softly. Deciding he had had enough and wanted more Draco pushed Harry's head down further moaning as the other choked. Pushing his head down as far as he could he moaned louder as he felt the throat constricting around him. Without warning he came down the raven's throat not releasing his grip until he was finished.

Pushing Harry way he simply said "Not bad for a virgin, I'll think about it." Then he fixed his clothes and walked away leaving Harry gasping for air.


End file.
